La vie d'une petite lyceenne
by Sssaki
Summary: Tomoyo veut sortir avec le prince du lycéé Shaolan Li.Elle utilisera tout les moyens mais le probleme c'est qu'il s'interresse pas a elle mais a moi!FICS TERMINEE !
1. Chapter 1

_hihihi c moi sssaki pour un autre one shot!jai lu un livre qui parle d'une adolescente... _  
_ce livre ma bien fait rire et jaime beaucoup donc jai voulu lecrire en m'inspirant..._  
_sssaki_

**CADEAU DANNIVERSAIRE POUR MA SYLPHIE QUE JADORE CETTE MINI HISTOIRE EST DEDIE QUE POUR TOI MA BELLE**  
**ZOYEU ANNIVERSAIRE**

One shot:La vie d'une petite lyceenne

Shaolan Li dit le Prince.

C'est chaque jour pareil:des que Shaolan** Li **se pointe au lycéé,on ne voit plus que lui.Son grand corps musclé,ses cheveux chocolat en bataille,ses yeux chocolat.Cette sombre et **sensuelle** bouche il est tout simplement manifique.  
"salut les miss!".  
Le timbre est grave.Le surnom"les miss" pas trop frimeur(un peu beaucoup )c'est nous les filles de la 1ere general SES.  
Un remous parcourt notre groupe.  
"Bonjour Shao"  
"whah les yeux!"exclama Tomoyo  
"La classe!"fit Chiharu  
Shaolan traverse la cours pour aller rejoindre ses potes.Vingt paires d'yeux feminins le suivent dont les miens.Ce gars la,plus craquant tu meurs!  
En ce moment il sort avec Karen une grande blonde qui vient des etats unis hyper-maquilléé.La semaine derniere,c'etait avec Naoko celle aux longs cheveux et aux immenses boucles d'oreilles.Et avant les vacances,avec Aude une française.Nous on a beau lui courir apres,il nous ignore.  
On est peut etre trop jeune pour "miss" pas de probleme mais coté coeur,il vise plus haut.Tomoyo ça la rend dingue.Normal:Avec son physique de top model ,elle a tout les garçons qu'elle veut!L'ennuie c'est aucun d'eux ne la branche.Elle ne s'interesse qu'au Prince ou peut etre a son cousin Eriol.On est deux...sauf que pour moi,il est tellement inaccessible que j'en ai pris parti une bonne fois pour toutes.Tandis qu'elle,elle espere,elle s'entete.Et va de deprime en deception.Honnetement,je suis plutot contente que ça ne colle pas entre eux,vu que Tomoyo,c'est ma meilleur amie.Je m'imagine mal leur tenir la chandelle.Dailleurs pour une fois qu'elle est moi on se retrouve dans la meme galere...  
Tomoyo n'a que lembarras du choix.Libre à elle de faire une fixation sur Le prince si ça lui chante le jour ou elle changera d'avis les remplaçants ne manqueront pas.C'est bien simple a mon age je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon.Pourtant ce n'est pas de ma fautes d'avoir essayé.La preuve l'histoire avec Ekitichi...

L'histoire avec Ekitichi elle me reste encore en travers de la gorge comme une arete de poisson.C'etait a la fin du premier trimestre,un beau matin ce cretin s'est mis a me faire un clin d'oeil.  
**INCROYABLE**   
Tellement incroyable que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite.Qu'est ce qui lui prenait?Pourquoi il me matait sans arret?Javais une tache sur la tronche ou quoi?Jai mis un moment avant de realiser qu'il me draquait.  
Ekitichi est loin d'etre canon,avec ses lunettes de myope et sa coupe au carré.Mais d'un coup j'ai eu l'impression de le redecouvrir.Bon d'accord ce n'etait pas Shaolan,mais il avait quand meme de beaux yeux derriere ses verres epais.Quand a sa coiffure,si ringarde soit-elle elle etait facile a changer:suffisait d'une paire de ciseaux!  
Pendant les deux premieres heures,il ne s'est rien passé de special a part ce regard troublant qui me suivait de partout.Mais apres la pause les choses se sont subitement precipitées.Au beau milieu du cours de maths Ekitichi m'a glissé un petit billet.Je l'ai deplié avec la febrilité qu'on devine.Dessus,il avait ecrit:**_Tu me retrouves au park pingouin apres les cours?_**  
C'etait la premiere fois qu'on me donnait rendez-vous mais Ekitichi ne me plaisait pas c'etait pas mon genre!Mais jai quand meme accepté pour lui dire que sa ne serait pas possible...  
Ekitichi est parti le premier de la salle quand la sonnerie a retendi.  
"il est surement labas,"Jai couru jusqu'au park  
**Personne**  
Qu'est ce qu'il fichait ce cretin? Dans le square personne bonne nouvelle notre rencontre se deroulerait sans temoins.C'etait deja sa.Je me suis assis sur un banc pour attendre.Ekitichi est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard.Il s'est installé pres de moi et m'a enlacéé sans un mot.  
Je me degagea de son etreinte  
Ecoute tu n'est pas mon genre de garçon je suis desolé tu sais tu trouvera quelqu'un de mieux que moi et..exclama Sakura  
EN trente secondes elle ta mis un RATEAU ahahah Chapeau ma belle t'es une championne!a sifflé Max! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait la?  
Quoi je hein?...exclama Sakura  
Pff c'etait un jeu saki je voulais prouver a cette imbecile qu'aucune meuf ne voudrait de lui ta compris maintenat mon pote?finit Max.  
Ekitichi ne bougait pas des larmes coulerent sur son visage ,il enleva ses lunettes et partit en courant.  
Ekitichi reviens!hurla sakura  
Max explosa de rire sakura le gifla  
Pauvre connard!Et elle sortit du park.

**Mes parents...**

**_Ma_** maman  
Elle a une allure folle:Toujours pimpante style tailleur-collier de perles talons hauts.Tous ses gestes sont precis,élégants.Alors **_mon_** papa il est d'une elegance laisse tomber il est archeologue mon pere maman dit que quand il part de la maison avec sa pochette pleine de dossier,elle le regarde en lui disant "t'es super sexy tu sais?"et lui il sourit ce jour la jai rougit pire qu'une tomate...

Ma prof(je la haie)

Journéé particulierement infecte au lycéé.Heureusement,on est vendredi soir,je vais avoir le week end pour souffler.Premierement Madame Kaho **Mizuki** m'a foutu la rage quand elle ma rendu mon controle de maths.  
"**Hors sujet**"m'a-t-elle craché au bout des levres,en tenant ma copie entre le pouce et l'index comme un torchon.Deux sur vingt et encore je suis gentille.Tout la classe a éclaté de rire(bande de bouffon!) meme Tomoyo cette peste(elle me le paiera)  
"Qu'est ce qui sait passé sakura?"a insisté la prof toute fiere de son succés."Vous n'avez pas compris cette leçon sur les equations?"  
J'ai piqué le nez vers mes chassures  
"Comme vous n'etes pas fichu de repondre Mlle Kimonoto vous aurait un devoir a me rendre pour mercredi!"exclama cette sorciere  
"Mais je..."  
Cette Petasse ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et elle ordonne a la classe de prendre le livre a la page 158.  
Comment je vais faire pour ce devoir...

"Sakura a taaaable!  
Je fais la sourde oreilles.Trente secondes plus tard  
Saki ma puce!  
-J'ai pas faim!"  
Manger?C'est le dernier de mes soucis!Je suis entrain de reflechir a comment faire ce foutu devoir et COMMENT tuer ma prof!  
Un pas lourd dans l'escalier.ça c'est Papa qui monte  
-Sakura qu'est ce qui tarrive le repas est entrain de refroidir!  
Il ouvre la porte et moi je suis allongeait sur mon lit et lui il sourit  
-Quoi?  
-Rien qu'est ce qu'il a?  
Je...

A SUIVRE

alor vous en pensez koi les filles?  
lachez vos com's  
sssaki  
biz ma sylphie  
kiss


	2. Chapter 2

hey c moi hahaaha! suite de la vie de dautre petite sakura cherie jai lutté pour chercher une suite et la voila enfin !

PARTIE2:La vie d'une petite lyceenne.

Je...

Tu...

Javale ma salive avec difficulté jadore mon papa c'est mon confident maman si mais elle est pas la meilleur pour les conseils.

Je...ma prof

Madame Mizuki?

Ouais elle!

Papa s'assit pres de moi en me carresant les cheveux sa me rassure jai beau faire la plus grosse betise de ma vie il m'en voudra jamais!

Elle ma mit une mauvaise note de 2/20 en Maths je suis vachement desolé Papa tu sais moi et les maths...

Je me cache sous mon coussin au bord des larmes

Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas c'est pas la fin du monde ta mere etait plus nulle que toi quand elle etait jeune!

Sa c'est sur a ouais papa etait le prof de maman quand elle etait jeune ils sont tombés amoureux pourtant papa a eu beaucoup de probleme a cause de leur relation prof/eleve plus tard on la renvoyé de son lycéé a cause de sa et il sait reconverti dans l'archeologie.

Tu sais il n'y a pas que sa elle sait moquer de moi devant toute la classe et ne ma meme pas laisser le temps de mexpliquer!

Le professeur a toujours raison l'eleve doit se taire regle numero 1 au lycéé!

Je fait la moue en croisant mes bras et je soupire

Bon si c'est sa ton probleme on peux aller manger?

Mais...pas de punition de...!

Non pourquoi c'est un peu de ma faute on ta pas aidés lors de tes revisions promis je taiderai pour ce que tu doit rendre!Il me pince le nez

JAI UN PERE FORMIDABLE.

Lelendemain au bahut je vois shaolan qui me sourit je baisse la tete Tomoyo me donne un coup de coude.

"T'est pas obligé de baisser la tete il va croire que t'es une gamine!"Elle menerve a chaque fois a critiqué le moindre fait et geste que je fais la prochaine fois je me laisse pas faire.On monte les escaliers direction le cours d'art plastiques on salue notre prof et tomoyo me tire le bras pour qu'on sasseoit dans un coin.

"Tu vas maider a sortir avec shaolan!"MAIS ELLE EST FOLLE je la regarde surprise

"mais pourquoi t'habitude tu a pas besoin de moi pour avoir un garçon a tes pieds!"

"Oui c'est vrai mais c'est pas pareil avec lui!"Elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleu nuits qui me font peur tomy quand elle a une idéé derriere la tete...

"Alors?"

"Daccord tu peux compter sur moi!"JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE pourquoi jai acceptais je laime aussi shaolan

Mr Ten exclama

"Mlle kimonoto pouvez vous repeté ce que jai dit?"

"Heu..."

Ala recreation elle mexplique son plan d'execution

"Jai appris par chiharu qu'il a jetté lautre bouffe la comme elle sapelle ouais karen!"

je hoche la tete silencieux en regardant Shaolan qui parlait avec Eriol mon classeur dans les mains.

"compris?"Compris quoi jai meme pas ecouter!

"saki? sava?"

Je ne veux pas la vexéé donc je lui repond sa va la sonnerie retentit on a une heure de permanence shaolan aussi c'est la que je dois agir comme je n'ai pas ecouter lautre folle je vais approviséé.Shaolan se dirige vers le CDI je le suit discretement il marche de plus en plus vite si je cours il va me reperé!Il entre dans le CDI et la porte claque jentre aussi je lai perdu de vu zut!

"Tu me cherche?"Je me retourne il non c'est impossible Shaolan il est la devant moi a me sourire mon coeur va exploséé!Shaolan me prend la main et me force a le suivre dans un endroit des regards indiscrets.

"Alors pourquoi tu me suivait?"Je n'arrive meme pas a parler javale ma salive difficilement il commence a perdre patience je le sens allez il a lair presséé allons droit au but!

"ben..ma copine Tomoyo veu...veut..."

"Veut sortit avec moi?"Tu m'enleve les mots de la bouche cheri.

"Ben je pense pas que sa soit une bonne idéé jaurai pas une relation serieuse si je sort avec elle"Sa c'est vrai avec le physique qu'elle a bon je peux partir je lui dit merci et je me barre jai tellement chaud que je vais exploséé.

"D'accord je lui dirai merci je te laisse a tes activités"Je commence a partir et il me colle contre lui je fais tombéé mon classeur parterre et il me dit

"Par contre avec toi je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre n'est ce pas?"Il approche ses levres des miennes ce reve que jai fais des milliard de fois depuis que jai croisé son regard au lycéé...

On s'embrasse doucement puis le contact de nos langues me donne des frissons partout je veux jamais m'arreter je veux rester toute ma vie comme sa mais je ne peux pas je stoppe le baiser a contre coeur et comme je suis conne je le dit

"on ne peux pas faire sa surtout moi par rapport a tomoyo!"Je ramasse mon classeur et je pars en courant vers les toilletes des filles je m'enferme et je pleure doucement jai vraiment pas de chance si je sort avec shaolan je risque de perdre mon amitié avec Tomy qu'est ce que je vais faire?

Dans ma chambre je suis sous ma couverture papa rentre dans 3 jours de son stage et maman est parti chez une amie a la campagne elle reviens demain soir je suis toute seule jai mal a la tete il pleut dehors jaime bien la pluie elle continue a pleurer a ma place mon portable sonna je sais que cest tomoyo sa fait 20 minutes qu'elle essaye de me joindre allez je repond.

"allo?"

"sakura mais qu'est ce que tu faisais depuis taleur jessaye de tappelé!"

"desolé jetais en bas!"Il faut bien mentir dans les moments critiques vous me voyez lui dire je reflechi a la declaration de shaolan(que jaime 3)

"alors raconte!"

"Il ma dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec toi il n'aura pas de relation serieuse avec toi je suis desoléé tomoyo!"Mince comment elle va reagir!

"ET TOI TU POUVAIS PAS ME DEFENDRE ME SOUTENIR TU NA MEME PAS SUIVIT MON PLAN!"Elle est culotté la garce si il ne veux pas je vais pas le menacé quand meme!

"ECOUTE MOI BIEN TU AVAIS QU'A PARTIR TOUTE SEULE MOI JAI FAIT CE QUE JAI PU AUREVOIR !Je raccroche au nez et la je me sens comme soulagéé je me sens si bien je ne vais plus me laissé faire par cette peste qui m'utilisé quitte a perdre notre belle amitié maintenant je vais penser a moi.

On sonne a la porte je me leve jai la fleme je descend l'escalier rapidement avec un boucan d'enfer jadore faire sa je crie "jarrive"jouvre et la c'est pas vrai je reve debout

"bonsoir sakura"

"shaolan..."Je le regarde un instant mon pauvre cheri il est tout mouillé je le fait entrer

"atchoum... desolé"Il est trop mimi je lui demande daller sasseoir au salon moi je vais chercher une serviette et une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud!

Je depose la serviette sur sa tete et ramene sa tasse pour le rechauffé pourquoi est-il venu?qui lui a dit ou j'habitéé?

Il la boit silencieux serviette sur ses epaules on va pas rester dans la soiréé comme sa je joue avec mes doigts nerveuse

"shaolan tu voulais me dire quelque chose?"Allez parle enfin!

Il vient de finir sa tasse je sais pas comment il a fait pour la boire vite or qu'elle etait brulante enfin bref...

"Sakura c'est vrai que je suis sortir avec plusieurs filles sans les aimés seulement elles sont toutes pareils leur but avec moi c'est d'etre populaire est de dire a leur entourage" je suis avec shaolan Li!" Tomoyo est pareil.Javale ma salive en faisant un bruit monstreux shaolan sourit

"Mais toi tu n'est pas comme les autres tu est sincere jaime bien ton coté etourdie tu est belle sakura!"Shaolan c'est pas vrai je reve il recommence avec ses declarations!

"Si c'est tomoyo qui te gene je vais m'en charger personnellement je veux une relation serieuse avec toi! Il se leve et me force a me leve il prend dans ses bras je me sens bien je suis si heureuse...

"je t'aime sakura!"

"Moi aussi shaolan depuis lontemps...laisse moi le dire a tomoyo quand jaurai la force moi meme sitepalit"

"daccord"

QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD

Tomoyo s'assit sur mon lit enervéé a sa place moi aussi jaurai les boulles!

"Pour qui il se prend ce lui la hein?t'est pas mon genre! mais je laime grave!"Elle m'enerve shaolan aime moi hahaha...mais personne n'est au courant on se voit en cachette des fois je vais chez lui et lui vient chez moi on s'aime c'est l'homme de ma vie parcontre lautre folle ne veut pas le lacher mince 17h30 shaolan doit venir a 45 tomoyo doit degager d'ici!

"ma puce cest pas que je taime pas mais je dois faire mes devoirs pour remonter mes notes donc heu..."

"sa va jai compris je me casse a demain je vais reflechir a un plan pour lattaquer demain!"elle prend son sac et part jentend la porte claqué je pris pour que shaolan et elle ne se croise pas!

17h40 jouvre a shaolan je saute dans ses bras il m'embrasse dans le cou

"entre entre tomoyo viens juste de partir!"

"je sais je lai vu mais je me suis caché rapidement"il me sourit et m'embrasse sur la bouche en mettant ses mains sous mon chemisier il me porte jusqu'a ma chambre et me depose sur mon lit aie quelque chose me gene ce sont les clefs de tomoyo bah je lui donnerai demain shaolan m'embrasse sur le cou jai le corps chaud jenleve mon chemisier shaolan me regarde esitant je l'embrasse pour reponse je lui enleve son tee-shirt en lui lechant son cou son torse avec delicatesse il me veut je le sens.

On sonne a la porte jentend tomoyo criait mon prenom shaolan et moi on ecarquille les yeux je pousse shaolan tellement fort qu'il tombe parterre je lui dit que je suis desolé trop tard...tomoyo ouvre la porte elle me regarde mon seul soutien gorge pour vetement et ma culotte et voit shaolan parterre torse nu elle savance vers moi avec un regard plein de haine et elle voit ses clefs parterre les prend se retourne pres a partir et exclame

"Adieu sakura" elle part en courant je crie son prenom par la fenetre je veux la poursuivre shaolan m'en empeche je pleure dans ses bras il me dit que "tout ira bien"je ne crois pas...

A SUIVRE

TIN ALOR?JESPERE KE SA VOUS A PLU?AVEZ VOUS AIMEZ AMOUR MEUTRES ET TRAHISON?MON DERNIER ONE SHOT AVAN MON STAGE XD!

kisous les girls! lachs des comms sur le fofo de sylphie et venez visitez mon forum

http/sssaki. (je risque de le suprimé si personne ne vient tenttion!)

sssaki


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY salut tout le monde voila fin de la vie d'une petite lyceenne je suis vraiment tres contente de faire parti du site de pulsar san**

**noublier pas de visiter mon forum et de vous inscrire je serai super contente**

**REPONSE AU COMENTAIRES**

**lanalia:Tu a raison c'est vrai que tomoyo et sakura sont toujours proche dans les fics il faut changer un peu XD!jespere ke la suite de plaira!kisous merci**

**Yurichan:Oui S+S pour toujours lol perso dans mes fics ils doivent etre ensemble!**

**GWEN:la voila la suite XD!**

**GenzôWakabayashi:Ouais dans mon fic jaime pas tomoyo niark niark...**

**Lino:Merci lino!**

**sakilette:Tu a tout a fait raison sakilette mais les explications seront ds le chapitre4 patience!**

**Laura:C'est sur la relation Sakura/Tomoyo est bizarre...**

**La vie d'une petite lyceenne.**

**Mon foutu reveil sonne je leteins...je me leve difficilement jai pas envie de quitter ma couverture toute chaude pour prendre ma douche des que jai fini de me m'habillér,me maquiller et tout le tralala quotidien je descend d'un pas lourd pour prendre mon petit dej' maman est deja la je lui fait la bise**

**"tu va bien?"**

**"oui maman sa va!"Je suis une vrai menteuse jai pas dormi de la nuit quand je ferme les yeux je revois le visage haineux de tomy...jai envie de pleurer NAN mon autre moi me dit que je dois en profiter Shaolan M'AIME seulement moi et la sa va faire 1mois qu'on est ensemble...zut je vais etre en retard maman me dit de prendre des gateaux jai rien manger vite je prend quelques gateau et je pars pour le lycéé quand je marche je commence a paniquer quand au lycéé tout le monde va soir POURQUOI TOMOYO ne me parle PLUS je commence a manger mes ongles mon poux s'accelere sa se trouve elle va me faire passer pour une grosse pute et racontez nimporte quoi elle est capable de tout il faut que empeche sa!Je met a courir le plus vite possible jai peur jai mal au ventre je cours de toute mes force a l'interieur du lycéé il faut que vous me croyez... ATTENDEZ !A peine je rentre tout le monde me saute dessus et me felicite mais...mais... de quoi?Chiharu savance tout sourire et me prend dans ses bras en metranglant**

**"Saki c'est vrai alors tu sors avec le PRINCE?"Tout le monde le sait deja mais pourquoi tout ses gens me sourit..**

**"Ben...oui"Elle me hurle que c'est genial tout le monde se met a parler en meme temps Karen l'ex de mon cheri que jaime savance vers moi un grand silence s'installe elle me jette un regard noir qu'est ce qu'elle me veut celle-la?Elle me ses mains dans ses cheveux et les fait bouger comme dans les pubs pour shampoing (pff tro pitiéé!)et fait une bulle avec son chewing gum et exclame**

**"Tapres ce que jai entendu tu sors avec mon ex?"Mais pour qui elle se prend cette garce jallai lui repondre quand on menlaça par derriere je sursaute et c'est oulalala mon doudou damour 3il repond avec froideur**

**"laisse la tranquille avant que je menerve"Karen sursaute horiffiéé et Chiharu(a celle la...)rajoute son grain de sel en hurlant**

**"BIEN JOUE SENPAI!"Tout le monde hurla ce qui la fit fuir je sais je sais shaolan naime pas quand on membete héhéhé la sonnerie retendit tout le monde soupire Chiharu me prend la main et je fait une bise rapide a shaolan il me dit tout bas qu'il maime a midi je le recherche et on mange ensemble!Mais il ya une chose qui me gene comment sa se fait que tout le lycéé et au courant pour moi et shaolan?Je demande a Chiharu**

**"Chichou!"**

**"Oui madame Li?" Je rougit et elle eclate de rire on rentre en classe le prof d'anglais est toujours en retard de toute façon je sens plein de regard braqué sur moi grrr je masseois a coté d'elle...**

**"Qu'est ce qui il y a ?"**

**"Comment tout le monde le sait pour moi et shaolan?"**

**"AH oui tu sais pas ce matin jarrive et..."Et la elle ne pu finir sa pharse Tomoyo venait entrer dans la salle tout le monde la regarder en chucotant je ne sais quoi elle elle se dirige vers moi oh non elle a un sac dans la main qu'est ce que c'est ne me dites pas que...**

**"Tiens voila TOUT les cadeaux que tu ma offert durant ton existence ils non plus d'importance a mes yeux jaurai pu les brulés mais TON odeur serait rester dans ma cuisine!"ses mots me font tres mal je narrive meme pas a parler mais Chichou...**

**"Comment tu peux dire une chose pareil? C'est toi qui t'es servit d'elle pour arriver a tes fin!C'est sakura qui doit etre soulagéé de plus etre dans tes pattes elle peux enfin VIVRE!"**

**"Je te souhaite que du bohneur alors!"Tomoyo repartit sasseoir a sa place le professeur entra essouflé...**

**A MIDI**

**Jadore Chicharu je sais pas combien de fois elle ma defendit dans ma vie 1000000000 fois non je suis trop gentille 99999999999fois oui elle ma remontéé le morale a fond jaime meme oublier que je devais chercher shaolan... elle se remit a parler**

**"Oui enfete avant que cette petasse nous interrompe je disais que Tomoyo ce matin est venu me voir en disant que tu lavais trahie elle ma raconté lepisode de toi et shaolan quand vous etiez tres tres proche dans ton lit!"Je commence a rougir grave de plus apres sa jai fait que pleurer dans ses bras.(a shaolan)**

**"Ensuite elle ma dit qu'elle avait lintention de ce venger puisque tu lui a voler shaolan! mais jallais pas la laisser faire en plus moi qui a la plus grande gueule du lycéé moi qui connait tout tomoeda tu crois qui preferer croire moi ou elle?" La elle a pas tort la miss!Je la remercie du fond du coeur elle me serre dans ses bras on eclate de rire je regarde tristement le sac que tomoyo ma rendu un sac rempli de souvenir des photos,une peluche qu'on avait gagner a la fete foraine,un parfum,des lettres ect Pourtant tomoyo est bien plus maline que sa d'habitude elle aurait pu me faire du mal mais elle ne la pas fait pourquoi mystere...**

**Chiharu ma enfin laisser tranquille je vais rejoindre shaolan pres d'un arbre loin des regards il mange toujours ici a midi avec Eriol mais aujourdhui PAS D'ERIOL en vue.Il me prend dans ses bras **

**"Bonjour toi!"Il m'embrasse doucement sur les levres je me sens bien **

**"Alors ta matinéé?"**

**"La sakura face A te dira bien et toi?et la sakura face B te dit non pas du tout!"Je sens qui me sert en plus fort dans ses bras.**

**"C'est Tomoyo c'est sa?"Dans le mille mon shaolan je sais pas comment cette histoire va finir je me met a pleurer dans ses bras il me dit de me calmer**

**"elle ma rendu tout nos souvenirs denfance le sac c'est le sac que tu vois..."**

**"Je suis desoléé tout sa c'est de ma faute!"**

**"Non attend ecoute..."Il ne me laisse pas parler il se sent coupable**

**"Jai briser votre precieuse amitié tu la connais depuis la maternelle et comme je suis egoiste jai penser seulement a moi!"Jaime pas le voir comme sa...jaurai du lui parler a tomy mais a chaque fois je n'y arriver pas.Apres cette longue journéé de cours shaolan me propose d'aller chez lui parce qu'il est tout seul jaccepte comme d'habitude on rentre je fais comme chez moi j'enleve ma veste et je deboutonne un peu ma chemise je suis fatiguéé shaolan reviens avec un plateau de part de gateau a la fraise et 2tasse de the bien chaude il vient pres de moi je me blottis dans ses bras en regardant la fuméé sortir des tasses quelques minutes plus tard on mange notre gouter avec appetit on parle de tout et de rien puis on commence a s'embrasse doucement je sens que ses mains se ballade sous mon chemisier mon corps devient de plus en plus chaud il me serre de plus en plus contre lui il met sa main sous ma jupe en frolant ma culotte mais on sonne a la porte on separe a contre coeur il soupire il me chucote qu'il reviens je le vois s'eloigner je sens que mes seins sont lourd et jai chaud partout mes les cris de shaolan me font sortir de mes penséés**

**"shaolan?"il se dispute mais avec qui?je me leve et me dirige discretement vers lentréé mais c'est Tomoyo!Je penche ma tete en les regardant jecoute attentivement**

**"Degage avant que je menerve je tavais dit de ne plus revenir ici!"Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte je ne comprend pas elle est deja venue ici?Je vois Tomoyo en pleurs**

**"Tu ma dit qu'on resterai toujours ensemble tu t'est bien moquéé de moi!Elle se jette dans ses bras mais il la repousse violamment je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe**

**"Tais toi tu entend Sakura est la je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit tu la assez fair souffrir et elle je laime je ne vais pas la traiter comme toutes ces garces et toi tu en fait parti!Tomoyo tomba a genoux shaolan lordonne de ce lever qu'est ce que je fais j'interviens?Tomoyo se releve doucement et exclama**

**"tu ne disais pas sa quand tu baisait avec moi!La je sens mes forces me quitter il a...oser me il me la cacher et..et..elle aussi elle a bien jouer la comedie cette cette saleté je cours dans le salon et je recupere mes affaires avec rage jentend la porte claquer shaolan reviens et me regarde en souriant il voit que je pleure **

**"Sakura?Il fait semblant jai tout entendu pourtant je commence a courir vers la sorti il me retient et me secoue en me disant ce qui ne va pas il me prend pour une conne.**

**"Tu crois que j'ai pas entendu?Tu a coucher avec Tomoyo c'est pour sa qu'elle te cours apres et tu me la cacher elle aussi cette petase vous etes tous pareil salaud tu est shaolan je ne veux plus te revoir tu entend jamais jai perdue mon amie a cause de toi je regrete d'etre tomber amoureuse de toi!J'arrive pas a croire de ce que je dis jai mal au coeur shaolan ne veut pas me laisser partir il me serre contre lui je me debat il est beaucoup plus fort que moi il ne dit toujours rien puis il membrasse violamment je ne veux pas mais sa me calme je me laisse faire nos baisers deviennent de plus en violent il me porte jusqu'a sa chambre et mallonge sur son lit je lui retire sa chemise il me mordille le cou puis il me leche et recommence a membrasse il retire ma jupe et jenleve ma chemise mon uniforme du lycéé je suis en boxeur et en soutien-gorge il me regarde et me murmure qu'il maime je l'embrasse il me prend et m'entraine sous les draps avec lui il sallonge sur moi il me retire mon soutien gorge il embrasse mes seins doucement et fait des mouvements de langue sur mes tetons je ressens des sensations inconnus je ne pensais pas etre sensible a ce point la...puis il me retire ma culotte je lui enleve le peu de "vetement" qu'il a.Shaolan m'embrasse une derniere fois et il me penetre doucement je sens une horrible douleur en bas du ventre il y va doucement mais sa me fait horriblement mal je me serre contre lui ses mouvements de va et viens s'accelere nos poux saccelere il me repete sans cesse qu'il maime je sens qu'il viens en moi il s'endorme dans mes bras et je le serre je laime tellement shaolan...**

**A SUIVRE**

**BOUHBHAHAHAHAHAH ALORS MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS COMS LES GIRLS PARTIE 4 BIENTOT JE VOUS ADORE KISOUS**

**SSSAKI**


	4. Chapter 4

Tiinnn la suite la voila vous lattendiez tous ne me frappez a la fin plz parce que je sens que vous TOUTES le faire...

Dedicace a MAKI merci pour ton aide precieuse a chaque fois...

**Reponse au rewiews**

**lanalia:Malheureusement il etait pas encore avec sakura / c'est vrai que pardonner sa c'est un peu dur mais sakura est douce gentille l'amour triomphe toujours quand on aime quelqu'un!**

**Laura:Je pense que tu aura encore plus pitié de Tomoyo dans ce chapitre...niark niark**

**Shana:la voili la suite prepare un couteau je sens que tu va me tuez! XD!**

**Sakilette:sakilette toujours au poste sa fait plaisir merci beaucoup**

**Lino:Oui shaolan est un connard lol sa s'est clair!Mais il devra assumer une lourde tache lis vite tu vera!**

**Asahi:MERCI pour ton coms sa me fait tres plaisr**

**Je remercie tout les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire depuis le debut je vous aime**

**La vie d'une petite lyceenne:**

**Je suis là allongée sur mon lit je repense sans arret à ce que j'ai fait avec shaolan, je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras, il m'a offert une bague en argent attaché à une chaine elle est magnifique sur la bague c'est écrit en chinois, je comprend rien mais je m'en fiche! Je lui en veut tellement pour ce qu'il a fait avec tomoyo aussi d'ailleurs cette menteuse quand je pense que j'avais pitié d'elle je pleurais parce que pour moi c'etait moi la garce dans l'histoire mais maintenant c'est fini notre amitié est terminer!**

**"SAKURA!"**

**Ca c'est maman qui m'appelle je me leve et je cours dans le salon. Je vois maman sauter partout comme une folle avec une grande enveloppe dans la main, papa la regarde en souriant. Elle s'exclame**

**"Regarde ma cherie on a gagner à un tirage au sort un voyage aux caraibes, il y a 3 places on part pendant 3 semaines tu louperas 1 semaine de cours, rien de grave puisque les vacances approchent!"**

**Franchement, en ce moment jai pas très envie de voyager et il y a les examens de l'année prochaine et jai d'autres soucis en ce moment!**

**"Maman, papa, j'ai pas très envie de partir là-bas, je préfère rester ici!"**

**"Mais pourquoi?" **

**"Ben, il y a les examens et pis je suis fatiguée. Les voyages et moi ça fait 2"**

**"Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on te laisse ici toute seule?" Nan, ma mère croit que j'ai encore 4 ans **

**"Non ne vous inquietez pas je vais me coucher, il est tard bonne nuit!"je leur fait un bisou chacun et je remonte dans ma chambre, demain je suis de corvée au lycée...**

**Le lendemain matin au lycée**

**A cet heure, il n'y a personne , je salue le concierge qui balaye la cour et je rentre dans le lycée, je me dirige vers la salle d'anglais j'ouvre la porte je me demande avec qui je suis de corvée...j'entre et je vois quoi... enfin qui? Tomoyo vomir dans la poubelle à cause de la sueur. Ses cheveux colle à son visage elle a mauvaise mine...elle me regarde le visage haineux.Je vais pas me laisser faire**

**"QUOI tu ne ma jamais vue?"**

**"Sort d'ici tout de suite..."Elle recommence à vomir dans la poubelle.**

**"Ma pauvre Tomoyo, regarde dans quel état tu es !Parlons de toi, niveau scolaire : 0. Ta plus aucun amis et tu oses venir parler qui est en ce moment en train de vomir dans une poubelle?"Je prend le vase de fleur au fond de la salle et je le remplis d'eau j'etend la porte claquer, elle vient de sortir je soupire et je continue à faire mon travail.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Chiharu arrive la derniere dans la salle tout le monde était installés et parlait bruyament et elle saute dans mes bras. Elle me fait une grosse bise sur la joue on s'installe à notre table.Elle ne peut pas s'empecher de me poser des questions sur Shaolan et moi...Heureusement le prof arrive et nous demande de sortir nos cachiers, mais je vois son air deçu alors je déchire un bout de papier et j'écris "on la fait". Je lui passe discretement, elle le lit et hurle : "OH MY GOD!"Mon prof s'exclame**

**"Bravo Mlle "oh my god" veut bien dire "oh on dieu" +5 sur la moyenne!"Je la regarde en souriant et elle eclate de rire.**

**La journée a été longue j'ai cherché partout Shaolan je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je m'inquiete, je vais l'appeler ce soir...en rentrant .**

**Le soir à la maison pendant le diner : **

**Je suis contente de voir maman heureuse, elle fait que parler de son voyage avec Papa en ce moment elle allait pas ils pourrons changer d'air me dit-elle.**

**"Je te promet de te rapporter des maillots de bain 2 pieces super sexy!"J'éclate de rire avec Papa en voyant son air déterminer.**

**"D'accord, je compte sur toi!Excusez-moi, je dois passer un coup de fil!" Faites qu'ils ne disent pas...**

**"Dit bonjour à Tomoyo de ma part ça fait lontemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue!"Je dois leur dire la veritée, ils le seront bien un jour...**

**"Moi et Tomoyo c'est fini ce n'est plus mon amie c'est du passé maintenant."Je vois ma mère regarder mon pere elle est totalement choquée je la comprend je quitte la cuisine et je monte rapidement dans ma chambre je me couche sur mon lit et je prend mon portable j'appuie sur une touche et le nom de Shaolan apparait j'apuis ça sonne!**

**"Allo?"**

**"Shaolan, c'est Sakura ça va ?"**

**"Heu ecoute mon coeur je te rappelle!"il me raccroche au nez comment ose-t-il!Qu'est ce qui lui prend?Je suis sure que Tomoyo est encore allée chez lui cette garce grrr je vais attendre qu'il me rappele il m'expliquera...**

**2h00 du matin je suis dans mon lit je n'arrive pas à dormir depuis le coup de fil de tout à l'heure, il ne m'a meme pas rapeller ce menteur je me lève et je met mon jean et un debardeur. Je prend mes coussins que je cache sous mes draps si mes parents ouvre ma porte on sait jamais.Je prend mes clefs et descend tout doucement les escaliers, je prend mes baskets à la main et ferme la porte de l'entrée avec précaution j'enfile mes chaussures et je cours pendant quelques minutes j'arrive devant une maison je regarde si il y a quelqu'un dans les rues, personne, j'essaye de monter l'immense grille l'alarme se declenche je commence à paniquer je me dépéche de monter la grille arrivé à terre les lumieres s'allument. je cours vers la fenetre de la chambre de shaolan qui est située au Rez-de-chaussé je frappe tres fort sur la vitre j'entends des chiens, je me baisse et fait le moins de bruit possible les gardiens commencent à fouiller un peu partout dans le jardin on met ma main sur ma bouche je me sens tirer en arrière je me debat **

**"Calme toi c'est moi!" je me retourne c'est Shaolan je saute dans ses bras je sens que je vais pleurer il me serre contre lui un moment j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire.**

**"Shaolan je t'aime."**

**"Moi aussi je t'aime quoi qu'il arrive!"Pourquoi il me dit ça ? il ouvre son armoire et me pousse dedans je le regarde choquée il met son doigt sur sa bouche signe que je dois me taire il referme la porte j'entend une voix c'est sa mère ! Je colle mon oreille contre la porte, ma curiositée me perdra!**

**"A qui tu parlais?"**

**"Personne c'est quoi ce boucan dehors?"**

**"Rien de grave ça doit être un chat ou quelque chose. couche toi on doit se lever tôt pour acceuillir la mère de Tomoyo!"**

**Je commence à pleurer en silence, qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai tellement peur pourquoi elle parle de Tomoyo. J'entend la porte se refermée, je sors de l'armoire en silence je chuchote à Shaolan**

**"S'il-te-plait, explique moi!"Il me prend dans ses bras et me force à m'asseoir sur son lit. il m'embrasse dans mes cheveux et il commence à m'expliquer en parlant tout doucement**

**"Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as appelée, Tomoyo a debarquée ici" je le regarde dans les yeux un instant**

**"Elle voulait quoi encore?"**

**"Elle est venue pour me parler tout ce que je voulais c'etait la mettre dehors crois moi! Mais il y avait ma mère..."**

**"Demain j'irai la voir tu verras, mais elle se prend pour qui!"**

**"Sakura s'il te plait écoute moi...ça ne va servir à rien quoi que tu fasses."**

**"Mais...!"Il me fait un bisou sur le nez, je me tais.**

**"Elle me racontait toujours la même chose qu'elle m'aime ect ect"Il soupire**

**"Ensuite elle m'a dit que même si je ne l'aimais pas moi il y a quelque chose qui nous liera à jamais Sakura ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile..."Je rêve, il commence à pleurer c'est un cauchemar je le supplie de se calmer et de me dire ce qui se passe!.Je l'embrasse doucement il m'attrape mes doigts et je m'exclame**

**"Shaolan explique moi!"**

**"Tomoyo est enceinte"J'ecarquille les yeux je me léve en fixant Shaolan**

**"Tu couches avec elle, j'ai du mal à le digerer et maintenant...combien de fois?"**

**"Une fois je le jure on la fait une fois c'est le jour où tu m'as suivit à la bibliothèque je t'..."Je le coupe je ne veux plus entendre sa voix**

**"Tais tois! je ne veux plus jamais te revoir tu entend vis ta vie avec elle"J'appaulaudis en souriant mes larmes coule de plus en plus sur mes joues.**

**"Malgré que je t'aime de toute mon âme je vais essayer de t'oublier!"Je le regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux il me supplit de ne pas le laisser je repasse par la fenêtre et me depéche de rentrer chez moi tant pis si les chiens me rattrapent...**

**Après avoir pleuré toute la nuit je descends les escaliers pour prendre le petit dejeuner avec mes parents quand ils voient que je debarque en pyjama dans la cuisine mon père s'exclame :**

**"Sakura, ça ne vas pas?"Je saute dans les bras de ma mère en pleure elle me force à m'asseoir et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux inquiete**

**"Mon poussin qu'est ce qui il y a?"Je renifle plusieurs fois je suis fatiguée de souffrir il marrive que des merdes je vois mes parents inquiets il faut que j'invente quelque chose.**

**"C'est pas trop tard pour venir avec vous aux caraibes?"**

**"Bien sur que non ma cherie! C'est pour ça que tu pleures?" Si tu savais maman...**

**"Un coup de blues c'est tout."**

**"Tu ferrai mieux de ne pas aller en cours aujourdhui, tu va preparer ta valise je vais appeler ton lycée." Ma mère m'embrasse sur la joue et me prepare un bon chocolat chaud.En fin de journée Chiharu est venue me voir pour me donner mes cours ça ma vraiment fait plaisir on est monter dans ma chambre on s'est assis sur le lit elle m'a pris les mains inquiete.**

**"Je sais que ça va pas sakura!"Comment elle fait pour detecter si les gens vont bien ou pas ?**

**"Non je t'assure tout va bien!"Jai pas envie de raconter ce qui s'est passé ça me fait vraiment trop mal. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer je le prend sous l'oeil amusée de mon amie. c'est un sms de...Shaolan je n'ai pas envie de le lire, Chichou me demande curieuse :**

**"Alors Shaolan qu'est ce qu'il raconte?" je fais la grimace un instant je regarde dans le vide **

**"Sakura allo la terre!"**

**Et là, c'est plus fort que moi, je commence à pleurer je lui raconte tout serieuse elle ne m'interrompe pas dès que j'ai fini mon récit, elle me demande :**

**"Ils se sont proteger?"**

**"Mais enfin je vais pas leur demander des detailles non plus!"**

**"Je sais mais ça ne te parait pas bizarre ça? Si il t'a di qu'il l'on fait une fois il y a pas beaucoup de chance qu'il soit le père, tomoyo a pu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre et pis...il est sure d'être le père!"Elle me passe un mouchoir**

**Je lui repond**

**"Même si il l'on fait une fois c'est possible! " **

**Mais il y a certain point elle a pas tort!**

**"Je sais que tu lui en veus mais pour lui aussi ça doit être dure tu dois le soutenir sakura il t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi alors où est le probleme?"**

**Je ne répond pas un instant j'ai besoin de réfléchir je serre mon portable dans ma main et pis zut je regarde le sms .**

**"Sakura je sais que tu m'en veut pardonne moi je souhaite que tu m'oublie et que tu sois heureuse pour ma part je t'oublierai jamais JE TAIME shaolan!"**

**chiharu me gifle je la regarde, surprise**

**"Pleurer ne resoudra rien!"je la regarde en souriant et m'exclama**

**"Cette nuit, j'y vais! Chiharu hurle un cri de victoire en levant son bras**

**La nuit devant la residence de shaolan j'ai pas envie de me faire mordre par les chiens moi j'appele shaolan il repond et il me dit qu'il arrive on entre discretement dans la residence et passe par la fenêtre de sa chambre.Il me dit**

**"Je suis tellement surpris de te voir sakura!**

**je saute dans ses bras je l'embrasse partout sur son visage il me dit en paniquant**

**"Ma mère risque de rentrer!" J'enlève mon tee shirt et il me force a le garder plus têtu que lui je l'enleve sa tombe bien je n'ai pas mi de soutien gorge je lui repond : **

**"Et alors j'ai le droit de faire l'amour à celui que j'aime!" Il membrasse doucement je suis en manque de lui il est en manque de moi...**

**Le lendemain matin :**

**Je suis dans ses bras on se quitte pas des yeux on a pas dormi de la nuit je lui demande**

**"Maintenant qu'est ce qui va se passer?"Il soupire en regardant le plafond**

**"Je ne sais pas aujourdhui sa mère vient"**

**"Shaolan t'es sure d'etre le père?" Il me regarde bizarrement**

**"Oui enfin je ne sais pas!"Je me blottis dans ses bras sans rien dire quand on frappe à la porte on sursaute tout les deux je me leve rapidement Shaolan demande à la personne d'attendre je cours dans la salle de bain pendant que lui met vite fait ses vetements et cache les miens sous son lit d'apres ce que j'entend de la salle de bain c'est une servante apparement Tomoyo et sa mère sont arrivés. Quelques minutes plus tard Shaolan me rejoint et me dit :**

**"Je dois y aller tu peux attendre?je lui fait oui de la tete il s'en va pendant ce temps je remet mes vetements les heures passent et je pense à mes parents qui doient être mort d'inquietude je prend mon portable je vois 50 appels en absence soit de ma mere ou soit de mon pere je fait une grimace j'envois un texto à mon père et je tape "Je vais bien.sakura"Ensuite j'eteins mon portable ils risquent de m'apeller et je dois pas me faire reperer! Rester ici devient chiant je decide donc d'aller les voir!Je ferme la porte de la chambre avec precaution je commence à courir sans savoir où aller dans les grand couloirs de sa maison dommage malgré que je sois venue plusieurs fois je connais pas bien cette maison. J'entends des voix derrière une porte je m'approche à pas de loup je colle mon oreille contre la porte mais j'entend pas grand choses...j'essaye de l'ouvrir un peu sans faire de bruit je vois Tomoyo assit à coté de Shaolan elle lui tiens le coude et elle à sa tête posée sur son épaule en souriant la salope! Sur le fauteuil d'en face il y a Yelan et Sonomi qui discutent serieusement Tomoyo s'exclame**

**"On est pas bien la?"Elle parle à Shaolan il ne repond pas, il serre les poings le pauvre. Yelan lui parle il ne repond toujours pas. Tomoyo le secoue le bras mon pauvre cheri...comme tu dois souffrir. Puis Sonomi dit :**

**"Alors c'est decider Shaolan et Tomoyo sont officiellement fiancés!" Là je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive je sens la rage monter en moi très vite j'entre dans le salon en pleurs tout le monde me regarde surpris, Shaolan se léve brutalement ce qui força Tomoyo à lacher son bras je me met à pleurer de plus en plus et j'exclame**

**"Dit moi que c'est pas vrai hein ! tu ne peux pas faire ça Shaolan tu ne peux pas..."**

**Shaolan regarde sa mère, Sonomi ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, shaolan repond**

**"Je n'aime pas Tomoyo je ne laimerai jamais! tu as entendu Tomoyo!" il se retourne vers elle qui tremble en larmes**

**Sonomi hurla**

**"Comment ose tu la traiter comme sa tu couche avec elle asume tes responsabilités!"**

**Yelan exclama**

**"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Madame Daidoji et je ne vous laisserez pas insulter mon fils de la sorte!"**

**Sonomi repondit**

**"Ah oui et comment faites ton maintenat hein c'est lui le père!"**

**Apres quelques instants de silence Yelan s'exclama**

**"Je veux qu'elle fasse des tests je ne suis pas sure que votre fille dise la veritée!"Tomoyo pleura de plus en plus dans les bras de sa mère.**

**"Maman ne la crois pas je dit la veritée c'est lui le père! Sonomi repond : **

**"Ca ne vous suffit pas ça comme preuve de la voir pleurer ainsi! Yelan s'exclama : **

**"C'est facile de jouer la comedie n'est ce pas Sakura?"**

**Tomoyo : Pourquoi la mettez vous dans cette histoire? Elle n'a rien avoir là dedans!**

**Yelan : Si elle est la vrai petite amie de shaolan, que tu ne le veuille ou non et personne ne pourra rien faire même moi!**

**Et la je regarde shaolan en le souriant plein d'espoir renait en moi...**

**A SUIVRE**

FINI A ALORS JE VOUS EST FAIT PEUR LOL ALORS SA SE PASSE PLUTOT BIEN POUR NOTRE SAKI HEIN? kiss desolé pour le retard

sssaki


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou c'est moi ah lalala le chapitre 4 tout le monde a aimé vous etes je suis contente mais cette fois si jai qu'une chose a dire sssaki est une VRAI sadique XD!**

**Laura:Ah tomoyo... je pense qu'elle n'est pas une menteuse!**

**shana:Coucou ma cherie sa fait plaisir tourjours la decroise les doigts la suite et la!**

**titstef:Merci ton commentaire ma fait plaisir !**

**clary:Oui comme je le disais tomoyo est souvent gentille dans les fis il faut changer!jespere que tu sera pas deçu par la suite kisous**

**je remercie les personnes qui suivit ma fic:Sakuraruby77 Hasegawa-chan GenzoWakabayashi Miss46 Airi Christinasanae Titstef alexia201 sakuralittle red lust69 lilique malicia Milka kaze**

ps:Je suis desoléé pour les fautes mais vous etes tellement presser alors je vous fait un cadeau je essayerai de les corriger plus tard kisous et desoléé

ps2:Merci a Maki qui transforme mes chapitres en htlm a chaque fois moi jai toujours un propre '!

**La vie d'une petite lyceenne partie 5**

**Je suis dans mon salon a regarder la telé je repense a mes vacances au caraibes c'etait super je me suis bien amuséé plage soleil et l'hotel 5etoiles!Je pense que ce qui va me manquer c'est les fruits de mer comme je suis gourmande!Pendant le voyage je faisais que pensé a shaolan on s'apelait tout les jours.Je repense aussi quand je me suis "enfuie" de chez moi pour aller voir shaolan.Quand je suis parti chez lui en pleine nuit et comment Yelan a refoulait Sonomi et tomoyo je ladore sa mere a shaolan!Par contre moi je suis fait passer un sacré savon par mes parents surtout ma mere elle a peté un cable "ou etait tu? jai cru du était morte!"Et elle s'est mis a pleurer mes parents se doute de quelques chose il ne faut pas qu'il sache pour cette histoire avec Tomoyo...**

**"Sakura a table!"me crie mon pere tout sourire je me vais m'asseoir mes parents sont deja installer je sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a une mauvaise ambiance ici.Ma mere nous sert de la salade avec de la lasagne on commence a manger tranquillement et j'exclame**

**"Maman c'est delicieux!"**

**"Merci ma puce...ecoute on doit te parler!"Oulala qu'est ce que je fais encore ?Ils font encore me parler de lautre fois**

**"Maman papa je vous jure que je ne recommencerai plus disparaitre comme sa en plus sa fait plus d"un mois maintenant je viens d'avoir 18ans et je sais que ce jai fait et stupide je suis desoléé..."**

**Mon pere dit**

**"Ce n'est pas de sa qu'on veut te parler on est au courant de ce qui se passe avec Tomoyo!"La je suis sur le cu qui leur a dit ?Je pose ma fourchette sur mon assiette et je regarde ma mere**

**"Du debut jusqu'a la fin?"**

**"Du debut jusqu'a la fin!"exclame mes parents en coeur.Je soupire qui leur a dit?**

**"On sait que du sort avec shaolan Li il a du 19ans passe son Bac et il a mis Tomoyo enceinte!"**

**La ils s'exagerent quand meme il ne le connaise meme pas**

**"Arretez de parler de lui comme sa! shaolan je laime vous entendez et il passe pas son bac mieux il la eu et il va avoir 20ans!Et sa se trouve il est pas le pere de cette enfant qui grandit dans son ventre a cette salope!"**

**"SAKURA!"hurle ma mere choquéé**

**"C'est la verité elle est tellement amoureuse de lui qu'elle est capable de tout!Demandé a Yelan Li comment elle harcele shaolan!"Mon pere soupire et repond**

**"Peut etre mais ce n'est pas une raison je ne veux plus que tu le revois ni lui ni tomoyo!"Je commençe a pleurer quand tout aller bien quand je commence a reprendre espoir...**

**"Je l'aime vous pouvez pas me dire d'arretez de le voir!Parce que vous avez peur qui me mettent enceinte c'est sa?"Ma mere se leve et veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse**

**"Je suis plus une gamine je vais avoir 18ans et je passe en terminale meme si vous etes mes parents je vous ecouterai pas!"Mon pere mattrape violamment le bras et me secoue **

**"TU ARRETE!"**

**"NON LACHE MOI!" J'hurle de rage ma mere en pleure le supplie de me lacher on se defie du regard il me laisse tranquille je monte dans ma chambre et je ferme ma porte a clefs je reste la a collé a ma porte.Sakura tu n'est plus une gamine maintenant j'essuye mes larmes avec le manche de mon pull je soupire jamais je n'ai eu une telle dispute avec mes parents c'est la premiere fois...**

**Je prend mon portable et japelle shaolan**

**"Allo sakura?"**

**"Mon amour je peux venir chez toi cette nuit?**

**"Biensur tu est la bienvenue!"**

**"Par contre je sais pas combien de temps je vais rester..."**

**"Sakura tu peux venir le temps que tu veux tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe a cette nuit je dormirai pas je t'aime!"**

**"Moi aussi bisous!"Je prend un sac et met des vetements a l'interieur et ma trousse de toilettes.J'ouvre mon tiroir et prend un petit boitier. Je cache mon sac sous mon lit je redesends pour voir mes parents je les trouve assis dans le salon a boire le thé jexclame**

**"C'est d'accord je ne reverrais plus shaolan."**

**Ma mere exclame**

**"Je suis contente que tu comprene c'est pour ton bien!"**

**Mon pere se leve et me prend dans ses bras et me chucote**

**"Je suis desolé!"Je repond froidement que c'est rien et je repart finir mon diner. **

**3h00 du mat'**

**je me leve doucement deja habillé je recupere mon sac deja preparé et j'ouvre la fenetre de ma chambre et je saute je retombe sur mes jambes et je vais chez shaolan...**

**Arrivéé chez lui il me prepare un chocolat il voit que je suis triste et en plus je ne parle toujours pas alors il engage la conversation**

**"Alors comment c'est passer ton voyage au caraibes?"**

**"Ben c'etait super je me suis baigner ect mais tu ma manqué!"Je l'embrasse doucement**

**"En tout cas ton bronzage de va super bien!"Je ris il sais me remonter le morale il prend mon sac et enleve mon pyjama et me le donne**

**"Allez va te changer je m'occupe de ranger tes affaires!J'hoche la tete doucement je vais dans la salle de bain de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard il eteint la lampe de chevet meme eteinte la lumiere est toujours la.La lune nous fait de la lumiere shaolan dors jamais en fermant les volets je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.Je vais le rejoindre dans son lit il me serre dans ses bras mais je ne peux pas l'empecher de lui demander**

**"Shaolan tu ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis la?"**

**"Quand tu te sentira prete a me parler!""**

**"Je suis prete!"**

**"Je suis toute oui!"Je lui raconte ma journéé d'aujourdhui la dispute avec mes parents et ce qu'ils m'ont ordonner de faire shaolan sens que je vais pleurer alors il m'embrasse ses mains baladeuses sont au rendez-vous et il exclame**

**"Tu sais ce que tes parents disent ou pense de moi je men fous tu sais quoi?"Je leve un sourcil**

**et il me chucote pres de mon oreille**

**"Jaurai preferé que c'est toi qui soit enceinte!"La je rougit grave je suis super heureuse moi me marier avec shaolan LI je reve debout la.Il m'embrasse sur le cou je pense que ma peau est sucréé ensuite il me retire mon haut de pyjama et va directement rencontrer mes seins qu'il leche avec apetit.Il mordille mes tetons avec ses levres jadore sa jai un peu mal mais sa me fait du bien.Ensuite il revient m'embrasser en enlevant mon bas de pyjama qui rejoint avec grace le sol...**

**Lelendemain matin, je me reveille je m'attendais a recevoir un baiser de mon bébé mais il etait deja debout.J'entend le bruit de l'eau il prend sa douche je me redresse et cache mon corps avec le drap 9h00. Mes parents doivent avoir decouvert que je n'etait pas a la maison bien fait pour eux!Jaime pas qu'on parle de shaolan comme sa ils parlent de lui sans le connaitre!Shaolan revient une serviette sur les cheveux. **

**"Bonjour toi!"**

**"Calin!"**

**"Viens la mon gros bébé!"Il prend dans ses bras je ris il sent bon je mord sa peau encore mouiléé**

**"Sakura."**

**"Shaolan si jai faim faut bien que je mange!"On se met a rire c'est des moments comme sa que jaime! **

**Je me met sur les genoux prend la serviette et lui essuye les cheveux ma tache terminer je lui demande**

**"Ta mere est au courant que je suis la?"**

**"Nan!pourquoi?"**

**"Ben je suis sur que mes parents vont venir ici a l'heure qu'il est ils doivent etre entrain de me chercher!"**

**"Arrete de paniquer la tu va prendre ta douche ensuite on va dejeuner on verra ce que ma mere dit okey?"**

**"Okey" je lui fait un bisous sur le net il souris et je pars me doucher.**

**Au dejeuner jexplique a la mere de shaolan pourquoi je suis venue ici. Son calme me fait peur elle est incroyable en plus elle est tres belle. Je vois ses traits venant de son visage dessiné a la perfection sa peau un peu mat pas comme celle de l'autre conasse!Ses vetements chinois sont magnifique on voit que la matiere du tissus doit couter une fortune.En tout cas sa robe chinois rose et noir lui va a ravir.Apres avoir ecoutez mes explications, elle demande a shaolan de sortir de la piece je le regarde la peur au ventre il me souris**

**avec un regard tout ira bien.Yelan se leve et marche vers la fenetre et exclame**

**"Tu sais sakura shaolan est mon unique fils il est beau adorable enfin il y a beaucoup de qualités!"La je comprend pas pourquoi elle me dit sa mais elle a raison shaolan... est shaolan voila tout.**

**"Quand jai appris qu'il a peut etre mis tomoyo enceinte je ne lui en voulez pas c'est vrai il a fait une grosse betise mais maintenant quoi qu'il arrive il va assumé il a 19ans maintenant."**

**"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Madame!"Elle se retourne vers moi avec un calme impressionant et me regarde dans les yeux et me tend une enveloppe qu'est ce que c'est?Ma main tremble je pense que c'est...je prend la feuille a l'interieur.Je lis cette feuille une fois deux fois trois fois et pis je la laisse tomber parterre.Yelan pose sa main sur mon epaule et quand elle voit que je commence a pleurer elle me prend dans ses bras en bercant. Je pleure pleure pendant vingt bonne minutes et Yelan ne ma toujours pas lacher je lui demande entre mes sanglots**

**"Shaolan le sait ?"**

**Elle m'essuye mes larmes et me repond non de la tete et jexclame**

**"Madame Li avec tout le respect que je vois dois quoi qui se passera je ne laisserai jamais shaolan tranquille personne ne m'empechera de le voir jamais parce que je l'aime!"**

**Yelan se mit a rire son rire joyeux plein de vie et me repond**

**"Sa je le sais tu sais sakura...j'etais exactement pareille que toi quand jetais jeune a ton age tetu comme une mule!"Je souris **

**"Et si mes parents viennent ici?"**

**"Et si tu allai rejoindre shaolan ?"Je la remercie je commence a partir et elle me dit:**

**"Ce soir c'est chambre separéé!Je fait une grimace et quitte le salon rejoindre celui que jaime.Arrivéé dans la chambre shaolan me saute dessus alors qu'est ce qu'elle ta dit je lui dit:**

**"sa te regarde pas de toute façon !" Il hausse les epaules et n'insite pas **

**"Ton portable fait que sonner tu devrais repondre !"je croise les bras**

**"Pas question ! "Je sais qu'a cette heure si il doit avoir prevenu la police mais je men fiche shaolan me tend mon portable le regard suppliant**

**"Non fait pas sa joue pas a sa ce regarde la !"Je cache mes yeux pour ne plus le regarder il m'embrasse dans le cou je recule contre le mur dommage!Je ne peux resister je lui prend le portable des mains et je repond froidement**

**"Allo?"**

**"Saki c'est chiharu ou est tu ?"**

**"Chicharu sa va ne tinquiete pas!"**

**"Tes parents sont passer partout chez Lika Takashi et tout les autres! qu'est ce qui se passe?"**

**Je me mord la levre et je lui explique rapidement**

**"Oh je comprend tu est chez shaolan alors?**

**"Ouais mais motus et ..."**

**"JE ME LA FERME tinquiete!"**

**"Tu sais pas ou ils vont aller maintenant?"**

**"Absolument pas bon je te laisse ma mere mapelle bisous fait attention!"**

**"Toi aussi bye! jeteins mon portable et regarde shaolan je lui dit**

**"Je suis dans de tres jolies draps!"**

**4jours plus tard aujourdhui je me retrouve toute seule avec Yelan dans leur immense maison oui shaolan est parti s'inscrire a son univeristé pour l'annéé prochaine avec son ami Eriol.Moi sa me derange pas je suis la dans le jardin de Yelan a boire du thé frais.Le temps est magnifique pas de nuage a l'horizon c'est l'eté!Dailleurs je suis en haut de maillot de bain avec paréé haut jattend shaolan pour me baigner dans la piscine. On va faire un barbecue avec Chiharu Takashi et Eriol c'est lui qui a eu cette idéé pour me faire oublier mes soucis. Pendant ce temps Yelan me raconte sa jeunesse on rit de bon coeur quand je lui pose une question:**

**"Madame quand allez vous le dire a shaolan?"Yelan soupire et pose son verre de thé glacé sur la table la pauvre sa doit pas etre facile.**

**"Je ne sais pas pour l'instant je pense qu'il est pas pres il a encore beaucoup d"espoir il pense qu'il n'est pas le pere pourtant...c'est comme sa!"La une domestique vient tout cassé en arrivant en courant**

**"Madame Li monsieur et madame Kimonoto sont a lentréé !"Je me leve brutalement en regardant Yelan je ne sais pas quoi faire yelan se leve et mexclame**

**"Je vais regler sa tout de suite!"Je la vois partir avec la domestique japelle shaolan mais il est sur sa messagerie je lui laisse un message ensuite jentend mon pere hurlé. Je dois aller voir je vais dans le couloir de l'entréé il y a mes parents ma mere demande ou je suis yelan exclame:**

**"Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmez vous n'etes pas chez vous ici!Ma mere repond**

**"On en serai pas la si vous nous aviez prevenue qu'elle etait ici je ne veux plus qu'elle s'approche de votre fils!"**

**"Vous ne pourrai rien ils sont amoureux!**

**"SAKURA!"Mon pere ma vu il savance vers moi et me gifle il me prend par le bras et je me debats non je ne veux pas rentrer je veux rester ici laissez moi tranquille!jetend yelan criais mon prenom elle ne peut rien faire on commence a sortir de la residence et j'exclame**

**"Merci madame pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi!"Ma mere me pousse pour que javance mon pere me tiens toujours le bras jai tres mal je pleure shaolan je t'aime...**

**"SAKURA!"je vois shaolan qui court vers moi avec Eriol il force mon pere a me lachez il exclame**

**"Vous me degoutéé c'est comme sa qu'on traite sa propre fille?Mon pere l'insulte en repondant: **

**"Espece de petit merdeux c'est toi qui a tout gaché notre famille etait heureuse c'est depuis qu'elle ta rencontré tout va de travers!"**

**"Tsss croyez ce que vous voulez sakura reste avec moi!Je tremble de la tete au pied et je dit**

**"Meme si je rentre je partirai encore et encore jai 18ans!"**

**Ma mere rajoute son grain de sel:**

**"Et alors?tant que tu ne sera pas mariéé tu ne quittera pas la maison!"**

**"C'est ce qu'on verra je rentre pas plus jamais!"**

**"Tres bien a partir d'aujourdhui sakura kimonoto tu n'est plus ma fille!"**

**Je sens mes paupiers s'alourdirent mes yeux se ferment qu'est ce qui m'arrive?**

**A SUIVRE...**

ALORS SA VOUS A PLUS PAS DE TOMOYO DANS CE CHAPITRE

Voila dans les chapitres les parents de sakura sont souvent gentil je suis une vrai garce quand meme hahaha mes perso peuvent passer de gentille a mechant faites attention soyez attentif surtout parce que Chiharu etait -t-elle vraiment l'amie de Sakura et shaolan amoureux?

lol vous avez peur hein?

sssaki


	6. Chapter 6

**Sssaki is back mais pas pour longtemps lol désolé tapez moi dessus crachez moi dessus aussi(ouvre son parapluie)bien je vais me excuse a tout les lecteurs qui on attendus depuis longtemps la suite de ce chapitre « je ne peux pas résister » arrive bientôt ne vous inquiétez la reprise des cours a etait durs et la je ne me connecte même plus sur msn bref le mot de la fin :SORRY **

**Kisous **

**sssaki**

J'ouvre les yeux j'ai trop mal a la tête je sens qu'on me tiens la main et j'ai quelque chose de glacé sur ma tête sa me fait du bien. Shaolan se redresse et me murmure quelque chose je entends rien du tout. Je referme les yeux un instant

shaolan: Sakura sa va?Je fait oui et je lui demande

"Où sont mes parents?"Je vois son air triste il soupire

"Ils sont partis."Je me redresse doucement en grimaçant et répond

"Tant mieux !"Shaolan se lève et va prés de la fenêtre j'enlève la pochette fraîche qui était sur mon front

"sakura..."

"Shaolan c'est vrai ils ne comprenne pas ils sont égoïste je t'aime shaolan et pis c'est tout !"Shaolan ne répond pas

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Sa mère lui a peut être dit pour le bébé de Tomoyo.

"Shaolan?"Il prend la chaise de son bureau et l'installe en face de moi et il s'assoit

"Tu est en froid avec ta famille a cause de moi ce sont tes parents ! Tu ne peux pas leur tourner le dos sakura c'est pas possible !"La il commence a m'énerver je lui est expliquer des centaines de fois mais on dirait qu'il ne écoute pas quand je lui parle

"Mais enfin shaolan ou veut tu en venir explique toi ! Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?"Il peux pas me faire sa il a pas le droit de répondre oui

J'écarquille les yeux non c'est pas vrai

« Oui rentre j'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant c'est fini ! » Je me lève avec rage et l'attrape le bras et j'hurle

« DIT MOI DANS LES YEUX CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME DIRE ? REDIT LE VAY ! »

Il se tourne vers moi les yeux brillants

« je veux que ton bonheur sakura la famille c'est précieux tu sais tu ne peux pas vivre ici avec moi un beau jour tes parents te manqueront et tu le regretteras !

« Mon bonheur c'est d'être avec toi shaolan je t'aime je t'aime et je t'aime ! Et la il pleure dans mes bras silencieusement je l'embrasse sur le front.

Quelques jours plus tard mes parents mon renvoyer tous mes affaires a la résidence des Li. Les domestiques ont mis tout dans ma nouvelle chambre sa ma fait bizarre comme c'est triste que cette histoire ce termine de cette façon.

« Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre ! »J'avais besoin de prendre l'air de réfléchir toute seule assis la dans cette chambre dans MA chambre je me lève et prend une douche rapide. J'enfile mon jean et met un débardeur j'allai prendre mon gilet quand mon portable sonna. Sincèrement j'espère que sois mes parents mais ce n'était pas le cas mais pas du tout !

« Allô ? » La je suis perdue complètement et surprise plutôt qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait !

« Rendez vous sur le vieux pont dans 5minutes j'ai besoin de te parler sakura tut tu tut ! Elle avait raccroché je cours vers la porte d'entrée quand shaolan et sa mère arrive en même temps

« Sakura ou vas tu ? »Me demande Yelan

« Oh je vais prendre l'air ! » Je lui souris shaolan me demande

« tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« NON ! » ils sursautèrent tout les deux jetais ridicule vraiment j'ai commencer a rouge et j'ai gratter ma tête

« désolé je préfère être seule ! »Je vois le regard inquiet de shaolan je souris mais il me connaît très bien il sait que quelque chose ne va pas Yelan répond

« Je suis contente sortir un peu te fera le plus grand bien quand a moi je vais continuer ma lecture on se voit au dîner ! »Elle partit son livre a la main je m'apprêtais a partir quand Shaolan me exclame

« Sakura reviens vite ! »

« Promis il ne va rien m'arriver enfin je vais me promener c'est tout ! »Je lui souris et je pars a mon rencard.

POV shaolan 

Je la vois partit je n'aime pas sa ou elle avec qui ?Je me fais des idées cool reste calme maman m'appelle je lui crie

« J'arrive ! »Je monte les escaliers en pensant a elle encore a elle je l'aime je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre chez ses parents. C'est vrai je suis égoïste je lui dit tout le temps « pars pars va voir ta famille »mais au fond je veux qu'elle reste près de moi pour toujours. J'entre dans le salon en refermant doucement la porte ma mère est assit sur le grand fauteuil elle a poser son livre et ses lunettes. Elle tape sur le fauteuil signe que je viens m'asseoir j'obéis et on ne se dit rien et exclame

« Alors ton inscription a l'université ? »Elle me prend pour un gamin quand jetais petit pour m'annoncer une mauvais nouvelle elle commençait par mes parler des bons moments on riait et pis soudain elle me prenait les mains et me commencer sa phrase par

« shaolan mon chéri… »et la c'était le drame mais aujourd'hui qu'est qu'elle voulait bien m'annoncer ?

« Shaolan mon chéri…je ne vais pas faire te faire attendre plus longtemps tu te demande pourquoi tu est la et….. »Je la coupe elle ne sait pas annoncer de mauvaise nouvelle franchement maman !

« Maman arrête dit moi directement ce qui ne vas pas c'est sakura c'est sa elle te dérange ? »

Elle me donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule et me jette un regard noir. Elle ma fait vraiment mal

« AH non sakura ne me dérangera jamais je l'aime tellement ! »Je la vois soupire et elle exclame

« shaolan les tests sont positifs tu est le père du bébé de Tomoyo. » Je ferme les yeux je sens que ma mère se lève elle me serre dans ses bras comme quand jetais enfant.

« Maman ? »

« oui shaolan qu'est qui il y a ? »

« Je t'aime ! »Elle me serre plus fort et répond

« Moi aussi »

POV sakura 

Arrivée au vieux pont….

Elle était la entrain de regarder la rivière le regard vide je m'approcha d'elle et quand elle me vit elle sourit.

« Bonjour sakura comment va tu ? »Malgré ce que j'ai fait enfin je ne suis pas fautive dans l'histoire mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si shaolan est amoureux de moi et pas d'elle. C'est comme sa c'est la vie on ne choisi pas c'est elle qui a créé des histoires elle aurai pu me pardonner enfin je sais pas moi faire quelque chose mais rien maintenant quand je la regarde je vois de la haine dans ses yeux mais la pourtant **elle…**

« Bonjour Sonomi je vais bien merci ! »

« Sakura je t'ai appelé pour te parler tu sais sa me déchire le cœur que toi et Oyo vous vous soyez disputer pour un simple garçon sa me fend le cœur de la voir comme sa pleurer chaque nuit et ce n'est pas bien dans l'état ou elle est ! » Je suis d'accord mais je serai dans le même état qu'elle mais au moins j'aurai le soutien de mes parents…

« On sait pas disputer a cause de shaolan…. shaolan m'aime elle est obsédée par lui je comprend sa fait 1ans qu'elle est folle de lui ! »

Sonomi soupire et se tourne vers moi avec un calme presque inquiet

« Justement tu ne comprend pas Tomoyo ne pleure pas shaolan elle pleure toi sakura elle ta perdue et je pense que si qu'il lui ferrai du bien ce qu'elle te vois ! »j'écarquille les yeux et je me retourne pour cacher mes larmes c'est…pas possible je renifle plusieurs fois elle me manque aussi mais je….

Sonomi me prend dans ses bras et m'exclame

« Promet moi de lui pardonner d'accord elle n'attend que sa ! »J'hoche la tête Tomoyo est ma sœur elle fait partit de ma vie après quelques instants a pleurer je sens que la terre tremble Sonomi me lache. Elle aussi a ressentit la secousse

« Tu a sentit ? »J'hoche la tête qu'est ce que c'est ?un tremblement de terre ? Je recule et regarde le sol des fissures se dessine sur le pont je n'ai même pas le temps de crier que le vieux pont s'écroule sous nos pied….

A SUIVRE 

Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette absence mais j'espère que ce mini chapitre vous a plus voilà je reviens petit a petit soyez patiente

sssaki


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : La vie d'une petite lycéenne

Pov shaolan

Je suis la effrayé assit près de toi en te tenant la main.Tu ne réagi pas avec ton corps froid étendu sur ce maudit lit.Tu ne mérite pas d'être la après tout ce que tu a subit ces dernières semaines ce n'est pas juste tu mérite seulement le bonheur c'est tout ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas accompagné ? Je savais qui aller se passer rien de bon je ne me sentait pas rassuré mais vu que tu avais insisté j'ai penser que tu devais rester seule quel con !

Pov normal

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre

« Monsieur Li Melle kimonoto doit se reposer si il y a le montre changement je vous préviendrai ! »Shaolan se leva doucement la mine décomposée et sortit de la pièce sa mère a la sortie lui prit la main le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente ensuite elle lui murmura

« Tout ira bien ! »

Shaolan : Rien ne va on dirai que même la vie est contre notre amour ! Yelan se mit a genou près en lui tenant les mains.

« Tu est encore jeune il y a toujours des hauts et des bas mon cœur ! »Shaolan soupira et mit son visage dans ses mains sa mère lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement.

Comment va la mère de tomoyo ?demanda shaolan.

« Son état est catastrophique elle est dans le coma…tomoyo ne réagi même pas quand je lui parle. »Répondit celle-ci

Les parents de sakura arrivèrent paniquer yelan les calma doucement en leur expliquant la situation.Le père de sakura attrapa shaolan et le plaqua contre le mur Nadesiko le retient le bras

Nadesiko : TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST LE MOMENT A QUOI SA VA TE SERVIR !!!

Shaolan baissa la tête il ne réagis même pas

Shaolan : Si vous voulez me frappez allez y vous avez raison tout et de ma faute ! Fujitaka surpris le relâcha doucement.

Fujitaka : Quand ma fille sera sur pied nous quitterons cette ville.

Shaolan : Je pense que c'est une bonne solution maman je rentre ! Il prit sa veste et partit

POV Tomoyo

Maman ne me laisse pas toute seule site plait tu dois encore vivre tu entends ta pas le droit de me laisser toute seule Mam…

POV normale

Yelan entra dans la chambre de Sonomi elle baissa les yeux voir cette femme plongé dans le sommeil relié a plusieurs machines.Des bips toutes les secondes et entendre sa respiration faible font froid dans le dos.Tomoyo se tourna et sauta dans les bras de celle-ci en pleurant doucement Yelan la perça

Yelan : Elle va se réveillée tu verra

Tomoyo fit non de la tête

Tomoyo : Elle part de plus en plus je le sens ! Yelan lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux

Yelan : Va boire quelque chose tu sais tu a mon petit fils dans ton ventre ne l'oublie pas ! Tomoyo mit sa main sur son ventre il avait grossi si rapidement elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.Yelan partit s'asseoir elle ferma les yeux et pria.

« Aidez la mon dieu ! »

Un bip fit sursauter yelan elle se leva et fit que Sonomi ouvrait les yeux difficilement

Sonomi essaya de parler mais elle n'y arriva pas

Yelan lui prit la main

Yelan : Ne parlez pas je vais cherchez quelqu'un ! Sonomi serra sa main plus fort pour l'empêcher de partir

Sonomi :Ec..oute…moi

Elle avala sa salive et respira difficilement

Sonomi : Prend soin de ma fille….de mon petit fils promet le…

Yelan : Bien sur je te le promets mais tu va sortir de la !

Sonomi ferma les yeux lente et un bip strident …tomoyo de la salle d'attente sursauta elle lâcha son chocolat chaud et courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère trébucha parterre et hurla

Tomoyo : MAMAN !!!!!!!!!

Les parents de sakura sursautèrent et sakura ouvrit les yeux brutalement

Quelques jours plus tard

Chez sakura

Sakura rangea ses vêtements dans tes cartons elle avait encore des bandages sur la tête depuis l'accident.Ses parents lui avaient annoncer la nouvelle quitter le pays.Elle avait d'abord refuser appeler shaolan il ne répondait pas .Ses parents depuis sa sortit de l'hôpital la surveiller et l'empêcher de sortir.Elle pleura toute les nuits et ne faisait que penser a shaolan.Elle s'assit sur son lit et mit ses mains dans son visage un bruit la fit sursauter.Shaolan était la par la fenêtre et lui faisait des signes pour qu'elle ouvre.Heureuse elle ouvrit le laissa entrer il l'embrassa doucement et ne répéta sans arrête « je suis désolée »

Sakura : Pourquoi shaolan ?je vais partir on se verra plus je ne veux pas !

Shaolan : Ecoute j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ne prend que l'essentiel tu entend ? Tes vêtements prend l'essentiel tes papiers et ce soir à 3h00 je t'attendrai devant chez toi en voiture

Sakura avait plein de questions à lui poser

Sakura : Ou on va shaolan ?

Shaolan : Tu as confiance en moi ?

Sakura : Oui j'ai confiance en toi !

Shaolan : Alors a cette nuit ! Il l'embrassa furtivement et sauta par la fenêtre.

Sakura descendit les escaliers sa mère vint a sa rencontre

Nadesiko : Tu a faim mon cœur ?

Sakura ne lui prêta aucun regard et partit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo sa mère la suiva

Nadesiko : Ecoute sa ne nous plait pas de faire sa et …

Sakura prit une bouteille de lait et la bu elle s'arrêta en la coupant

Sakura : Shaolan est un être venu de l'enfer et blablablabla vous me saoule c'est clair allez vous faire voir !

Nadesiko : Sakura…

Sakura : Maman si je suis descendit c'est pour que tu me laisses tranquille d'accord ?

Vexée Nadesiko quitta la cuisine au bord des larmes sakura continua de boire quand une grande enveloppe blanche attira son attention elle vérifia que sa mère n'était pas dans les couloirs et jeta un œil les passeport ! Elle prit le sien et quelques papiers pour quitter le territoire et remonta dans sa chambre.

Chez shaolan

Shaolan prépara son sac c'était la seul solution il avait longuement réfléchi.Sa mère entra dans sa chambre habillé d'une longue robe noir en signe de deuil pour Sonomi

Yelan : Shaolan tu viens mangé ?

Elle vit son sac et fronça les sourcils

Yelan : Shaolan n'essaye même pas !

Shaolan : C'est la seule solution !

Yelan le gifla il mit sa main sur sa joue

Yelan : Et tomoyo tu a penser ton fils grandit en elle !!Tu compte la laisser toute seule elle vient de perdre sa mère arrêtez d'être….

Shaolan hurla

Shaolan : ARRETEZ D'ETRE QUOI EGOISTE ? C'EST BON JAI FAILLI LA PEDRE !

Yelan soupira

Shaolan : Tomoyo refuse de me parler de toute façon

Yelan : Ce n'est pas une raison promet que tu partira pas shaolan site plait ?

Shaolan : Je te le promets ! Sa mère lui prit son visage et le força à la regarder dans les yeux

Yelan : Regarde moi promet le

Shaolan insista un moment mais il promit

Yelan : Pour sakura la solution c'est de parler avec ses parents je partirai les voir dés demain pour l'instant viens manger !

Shaolan : J'arrive dans quelques minutes.Des qu'elle fut sortit il murmura

« Pardonne moi maman ! »

2h30 du matin

Tomoyo se leva de son lit les yeux vides sans aucune expression.Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit elle se pencha pour découvrit l'immense jardin de Li.Sa nouvelle demeure elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit shaolan avec un sac monter dans une voiture noir décapotable et démarrer elle haussa les épaules

Tomoyo : C'est sa casse toi !

Shaolan arriva près de chez sakura il éteignit ses phares pour pas ce faire remarquer.Sakura entendu le bruit de la voiture et ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et jeta d'abord son sac.Shaolan tapota nerveusement sur le volant il se pinça les lèvres.Il fit sakura sauta par la fenêtre et tomba sur les fesses il soupira.

Shaolan : Tu ne changeras jamais ! Il sortit de sa voiture et la prit dans ses bras.

Shaolan : Sa va allez ?

Sakura fit oui de la tête elle était paniquer il la calma et ils montèrent dans la voiture.

Sur la route

Sakura pensa a ses parents la tête qu'ils font faire quand ils vont voir qu'elle n'est plus la elle sourit doucement shaolan la fit et lui demanda

Shaolan : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Rien du tout shaolan ou on va ?

Shaolan ne répondit rien sakura écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'aeorport.

Shaolan se gara dans un parking et il coupa le contact

Sakura : SHAOLAN TU NE DIT RIEN OU ON VA ??

Shaolan : On quitte le pays !

Sakura : Mais on a pas d'argent rien du tout et toi comme si c'était normale on quitte le pays tu est fou !

Shaolan l'embrassa en mettant ses mains sous son chemisier elle le stoppa doucement

Sakura : On est foutu

Shaolan : Mon père ma léguer une île j'aurai beaucoup de choses a gérer la bas j'ai la majorité tout est a moi il ma toujours dit si tu a un problème n'insiste pas et aujourd'hui on a besoin l'argent c'est pas un problème et tu le sais !

Sakura se mit à pleurer

Sakura : Je ne veux pas profiter de ton argent shaolan je suis que ta petite amie !

Shaolan : Non tu est la femme de ma vie c'est toi que j'aime et c'est tout !sakura se blottit dans ses bras

Sakura : Je veux partir avec toi shaolan je t'aime

Shaolan : Alors on y va !

_Je n'ai plus rien a perdre de toute façon je suis toute seule…_

Shaolan donna les billets a l'hôtesse elle vérifia shaolan prit la main de sakura.Elle leur demanda d'avance pour monter dans l'avion.

Tomoyo monta debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre…

_Pour te retrouver pour qu'on puisse être ensemble maman je vais te rejoindre._

Nadesiko se leva de son lit et partit dans la chambre de sakura

_La vie est trop injuste je suis maudite c'est tout je veux le repos éternel… la paix_

_Nous la faisons souffrit notre bébé notre cœur…_

Yelan fixa le plafond elle n'arrive toujours pas a dormir elle regarda le réveil 3h10 du matin celle-ci entendit un bruit étrange elle courut dans la chambre de tomoyo.

_Pourquoi souffrent-il mes enfants comme vous n'avez pas de chance ! _

Sakura posa sa tête contre l'épaule de shaolan il sourit

Shaolan : Tout ira bien mon cœur ! Elle sourit en regarda l'alliance qu'il venait de lui offrir.

_On va enfin être tranquille je vais pourvoir vivre VIVRE avec ma femme…_

Nadesiko ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sakura…Tomoyo se jeta dans le vide Yelan arriva trop tard.

Yelan :SHAOLAN !!!!!!! Il ne viendra jamais…

Nadesiko hurla Fujitaka ouvrit brutalement les yeux

Vivre heureux ?

Oui….

Peut etre…

Shaolan…

Je….

T'aime….

Je sais…

Shaolan et Sakura viennent de décoller pour une nouvelle vie…Mais peut on quitter des êtres chères du jour au lendemain ?même si ils vous font souffrir ?

FIN

Voila c'est la fin de la vie d'une petite lycéenne je tiens a remercie tout ceux qui mon soutenu depuis le début je vous adore c'est méchant de finir comme sa mais c'est la réalité !!!

Comme je suis contente d'avoir fini yes !!!!

Sssaki qui vous remercie de tout son cœur et qui vous adore grave

Un grand merci a

**Laura**

**Sakilette**

**Lino**

**GenzôWakabayashi**

**GWEN**

**Yurichan**

**Lanalia**

**Shana**

**Asahi**

**Titstef**

**Clary**

**sakura178**

C3R3S

**Cloé**

**Fan**

**Sakura84400**

Et pour la dernière question j'aimerai bien que vous me dites ce que vous pensez….

http://sssaki. est ouvert depuis longtemps en ce moment il est sans vie donc venez le ressusciter en vous inscrivant je vous attent gros bisous mes cheries


End file.
